Unmasked
by Shining-Dreamer
Summary: A nice "gift" from Orochimaru leaves Sasuke with a desire he hasn't felt since… Well, since he had last been in Konoha. But after his fun is all good and done, the mask is taken off.  ONESHOT! YAOI! Don't like, no ready!


**Here's my attempt at a story where Sasuke is with Orochimaru. I know that this is an over-used idea, so don't give me a hissy fit on it, oka? If ya don't like it, don't read it is the best advice that I can give ya. It's just a simple little thing that I did real quick- I finished it in two days. Now, review if you find any mistakes or parts where I can improve. If ya don't like it, review and give me a reason. If ya just don't want to, then I understand; it ain't gonna hurt my feelings none. **

**Enjoy! ^w^ **

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto is not mine and nor shall he ever will be.**

**Warnings:**** ONESHOT, OOC, language, mature intent, YAOI- so if ya don't like menxmen don't read it! Oh, and possible boredom. XD **

**Summary:**** A nice "gift" from Orochimaru leaves Sasuke with a desire he hasn't felt since… Well, since he had last been in Konoha. But after his fun is all good and done, the mask is taken off. **

**Unmasked **

"There's someone I want you to meet, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru hissed as he lead the eighteen year-old Uchiha down the dimly-lit hallway within the new bases they had stationed themselves in somewhere in Oto. "He's going to be your new-," here, the pale man paused as he stopped walking to stand before a brightly painted green door, a smirk dancing across his lips. "Buddy," he finished in a sort of delighted hiss, glancing at Sasuke with a wicked, smug look upon his face.

"Hn." Was the only response given, like usual, from the raven, his normal stoic mask on his pale features not giving the snake any indication that he cared whatsoever. Yet Orochimaru had been with the boy for nearly two and a half years now and he could read the slight emotions of interest hiding within the depths of onyx.

"Curious, Sasuke-kun? Good. He's a gift from me to you to help let out some…" He chuckled deeply in plain amusement. "_Sexual _frustration."

The stoic-ness melted into a sour expression and Sasuke gave the snake a reproachful stare. "And whoever said I wanted anything from _you_? Especially some filthy whore?"

The pale, older man chuckled again as he glanced towards the door. "Oh, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you'll like this gift very much. Now, go in there and let your desires be fulfilled. I shall be tending to some very important matters, so I'll be too busy to train you today. What else could you possibly do with the free time I've bestowed upon you besides sitting in your room sulking?"

When the Uchiha merely glared darkly at him, the snake snickered and bid the teen a good night along with a wicked leer. Then he turned his back on the raven and walked away.

Sasuke continued to glare at the bastard's back til the shadows swallowed the man. Once out of his sight, Sasuke growled in the back of his throat and turned his icy glare towards the green door.

What did he want to do? Go in there or, as the sick bastard had so nicely put it, go back to his chambers and "sulk"? But what would he expect upon entering this room if choosing the former choice? Or, more importantly, what was he going to do once inside? Was he as "frustrated" as Orochimaru had implied?

A snort reverberated through the nearly empty, apart from himself of course, hall and Sasuke shook his head, thinking,' I am a Uchiha. Whether I am "frustrated" or not, no proud Uchiha would dare lay a hand on some filthy whore for their physical desires.'

Yet, the Uchiha was still only human. A human with teenage hormones running through his veins. Plus, the curiosity was slowly burning away at his pride, his fingers just itching to reach out and open the green door. Who could possibly be in there? Who would want to be a gift for the raven?

Wait, scratch that. ANYone would want to jump in bed with the Uchiha prodigy if given the chance. Be it fangirls or fan_boys_. Although the chance of it being a woman in the room opposite of the closed green door was very slim. Orochimaru was a sick, sick bastard and as smart as hell. He only had to take one look at Sasuke to know that the raven was as gay as one could get. Sasuke just wasn't as open as most were.

Finally, the curiosity got to the teen and he hesitantly reached out and grabbed the golden doorknob. He turned the handle and opened it outward before peering into the brightly lit room, blinking a few times to get used to the new lighting. Then he blinked one more time and stared. He had not expected this room to be decked out entirely like any normal kind of bedroom. It was big, the room that is, and was filled with bedroom necessities; such as a wardrobe, a huge mirror attached to the western wall, a door that lead into the bathroom, a table with two chairs, and a mini fridge besides it.

And then there was a bed. The bed. Straight ahead. King-sized with pillars on the four corners that touched the ceiling and drapes around the bed to hide off the inner of the bed. Kind of like a tent. (A/N A canopy bed?) But it was who was occupying the bed that somehow made the Uchiha gape openly, the stoic mask long forgotten.

The drapes at the end of the bed, the side of the bed nearest to Sasuke, were pulled apart so you could see the occupant in the middle of the bed. And the inhabitant was a beauty. Skin as dark as honey, body structure of a male but with slight curves, and slender with small muscles; he was petit and almost feminine. Shocking blond hair made up the man's happy trail and further down, but, on the guy's head, you could only see the tips of his blond hair. An Anbu mask was covering the entire man's face, blocking off his true identity. But his body was so beautiful… So naked.

What made it better it even better was that the blond man's hands were strapped together to the head board of the bed and his legs were outstretched and ankles cuffed to the end pillars of the bed.

For a bondage-loving Uchiha, the sight of the beautiful creature all tied up was such a major turn on. I mean, if the sudden, bulged tent in his pants were any indication.

The question to be asked, though, was what should he do about it? Give in to Orochimaru's assumptions or ignore his libido and return to his own room..? Forget his pride and climb onto that delicious piece of meat that just lied there in all his glory, begging to be fucked, or turn away and take a very cold shower to ease his throbbing erection with the help of his right hand?

Well, an Uchiha may not bruise his pride by touching a filthy whore, but the thought of touching himself was an even bigger disgrace. Plus, the beautiful guy on the bed looked pretty clean to Sasuke. Clean, shackled, and absolutely fuckable. So, to hell with his pride- Sasuke needed a release and he had his eyes set on the body before him. The blond wouldn't be there if he wasn't willing anyways, right? Eh, who cared? Who was he to ignore something he probably wouldn't be allowed again unless ith some pedophile? AKA, Orochimaru himself?

So the Uchiha stepped into the bright room and closed the green door behind him, locking it with a chakra seal real quick. His eyes stayed glued on the tanned body on the bed the entire time, so, at the sound of the door locking, he saw the flinch that moved the blonde's shoulders. The slight movement made the raven smirk and he walked further into the room, his walking only a bit uncomfortable due to the bulge in his pants that itched and pleaded to be released from its confinements.

Making no sounds besides the soft padding of his sandals against the floor, Sasuke made his way towards the bed, eyes glued to the lithe body that just screamed at him to jump. The first thing he wanted to do was stare at the piece of art for a few moments to burn the image into his soul, so, when he stopped at the end of the bed, he paused on everything. And he stared. Like some creeper would do. But who cared? If you were going to let yourself be on display in such a way, then you ought to be ogled at. Especially if your body was as magnificent as the angel's on the bed. Oh, yes. He sure as hell had a beautiful body. Sasuke's eyes traveled down every line, every dip of the man's body, noticing the small shifting the man did every now and then.

When his eyes had a fill of the staring, his hands reached up and pulled his white, v-neck shirt off. It fell to the ground in a silent, fluid motion, then he unbuttoned his pants, though kept the zipper up and left his pants on. Next, he silently pulled his black ninja sandals off, leaving them besides his fallen shirt.

Then he reached out to his left and touched the blond man's bronze-colored foot. The touch was soft, barely felt, but Sasuke could see how much the simple motion startled the other. His toes curled as his whole body jerked in reaction, kind of like a jump. But movement was limited due to his restraints. And, although the sight of him chained to the bed was a huge turn on for the raven, Sasuke slid his fingers to the leather bounds wrapped around the blonde's ankle and undid them. He went to the man's left foot and freed him there as his right foot slumped down to the mattress. Once both feet were freed, Sasuke climbed onto the bed. His feet were unrestrained now, but his hands were going to stay strapped to the headboard. One, it was kinky as hell. And, two, Sasuke didn't want to end up being stabbed in the back, literally, if this turned out to be another one of those sick tests Orochimaru left him on a regular basis.

'I really shouldn't be doing this considering that fact, but I'm already here. If he tries anything, I could just easily kill him.' Sasuke thought as he crawled forwards til his body was parallel to the one now beneath him.

The mask was kind of annoying, but the Uchiha ignored it. He didn't need to know the identity of whomever it was and it wasn't like he was going to kiss the other. So his eyes traced down from the cover to the man's stomach, noticing the few scars marring his body. Which meant that either he was a masochist or he was a ninja, possibly both. Which also meant that the guy was here willingly. Any good ninja would have been able to get out of his restraints if they really wanted to. And, taking the Anbu mask to consideration, this guy had to be really strong. Getting out of his shackles would have been a piece of cake.

"Hn." The noise was made in the back of Sasuke's throat as he decided to move on and, with fascination, he lifted one of his hands and moved it to hover it above the tanned stomach below him. He glanced up for a brief moment, then looked back down and pressed his hand down on the tummy, nearly smirking at the feeling of the other shuddering beneath his palm. The action only encouraged him to go further with his exploration, so he moved both hands down to the blonde's sides, running his smooth hands over lightly scarred skin.

As his fingers danced across tanned skin, Sasuke leaned down towards the blonde's chest, pressing his lips against a dusky nipple, swiping a tongue out at the hardening bud. He wasn't one for foreplay, but for some odd reason, the urge to tease hit him.

But then it was short-lived, the teasing, for a sudden thought appeared in Sasuke's mind that caused him to pause in his ministrations.

Foreplay?

Teasing?

Who the hell was he kidding? Only lovers did that. Right now, all this guy was good for was a good fuck.

'He's not… _Him_, anyways. This is just some substitute. Some stupid blond. This isn't _my_ stupid blond.' Sasuke thought with a cold indifference, raising his head to stare at the man underneath him. He listened to the quiet whimper, noting that it came from the man's throat, then Sasuke glanced down to see that he wasn't the only one getting excited.

The proud Uchiha smirked, then reached down and gripped the smaller man's shaft in one hand, taking in the jerk of his hips with an amused expression. This guy was sure jumpy, ne? Well, there wasn't much surprise there considering Sasuke didn't give him any indication on what he was doing. And his manhood that was now fully erect in his hand was a lot bigger than he'd thought he'd seen standing at the foot of the bed. Not as great as his own, but long and thick enough and sexy as hell.

'Though it's time to see what I'll soon be plunging into,' Sasuke thought as he licked his lips in anticipation, his hungry eyes staring down at the man. He let the cock go to place his hands below tanned knees and he lifted them up and spread them far apart, revealing the goods even more. And, whoo! Just looking at this guy's hindquarters, Sasuke knew that this guy had to be a virgin. He just looked so tight!

'And I want to be in that,' Sasuke thought, his eyes flashing red from the Sharringan for a moment, lust completely taking him over. '_Now_.'

And with a shove to his pants downwards out of the way and one very powerful thrust, the raven was fully sheathed inside the blond dry neither lubrication nor preparation. Not even a warning of a sort for the poor uke.

Tight heat engulfed Sasuke's dick and he groaned as a muffled scream broke from the other participant of the fucking. His body convulsed in pain and Sasuke could see as well as feel the man quivering. Yet he ignored him, intent on over-whelming himself how the blond seemed to suffocate him. He was buried so deep within the rings of muscles and it felt so good. So hot. So _tight_.

He gripped tanned hips for leverage, then experimentally pulled out in an agonizingly slow pace, pulling out a low moan from himself and a muffled cry of pain from the other male. Cool air met his erection for a mere few seconds, then Sasuke rammed himself back into the amazing heat with a skin-slapping-skin noise that echoed throughout the room.

Another moan and another subdued scream. Another excruciatingly slow pull out and another shove in. Soon, Sasuke was pounding into the sweet ass below him like a madman, moving fast and wild ; deep and hard. His blunt nails bit in bronze skin and sweat ran down both men as noises filled the air around them. It was hot. It felt good-no, amazing. And Sasuke could not get enough of it. His sweat plastered his raven locks to his face and neck and his breath came in short, ragged huffs as he squinted down, keeping a rhythm up to keep him concentrated.

This felt so amazing for the Uchiha and he was so horny. But now that he was easing some of his lust, he realized that Orochimaru was right. He thought back to a few days ago when he was so frustrated and taking it out on anyone who crossed his path, but didn't understand why at the time. He figured that it was just his personality, or something. But, no. It was sexual frustration, as the snake bastard had so kindly pointed out. And at the knowledge of that pale asshole being right, Sasuke grew angry. Pissed as hell.

With that anger, hips moved back and made one last, powerful thrust back into the bucking blond. A spring uncoiled with a snap in the pit of his stomach and, at the same time, the two men came; Sasuke split his seed entirely in the blond and the blond came all over their stomachs and chests. Moans, stifled for the most part, were loud and Sasuke rode out the rest of his orgasm before he landed in a heap beside the other, pulling himself out with another low groan passing his lips.

Sweaty, sticky, and panting heavily, Sasuke looked over at the other man. He was in the same state as he was and still in the same position he'd been left in; still looking as sexy as hell. The sweat glistening on his tanned body was so damn enticing and it made Sasuke wonder.

He just fucked the hell out of this beautiful creature and he still had yet to identify him. Who was he? Was he one of Orochimaru's minions? One of his lab rats? If he was, Sasuke would have a cow. Who knew what the hell one of them could be injected with? Think of the diseases he could be carrying!

'Well… I won't know til I unmask him,' the Uchiha thought as he heaved himself up into a sitting position, grunting in effort. He kept one hand on the mattress to keep himself situated, then he stared at the Anbu mask intently.

A moment later, he reached over and grabbed the bottom of the mask, watching the tanned chest freeze and his whole body tense up. It was an interesting reaction and made Sasuke even the more curious than before. 'Let's see what's behind door number one, shall we?' Sasuke thought and made a motion upwards with the mask in his grasp.

The mask was lifted to reveal tear-stained, whiskered cheeks, a gag tied around pink luscious lips, and eyes opened to show off the most bluest eyes Sasuke had seen only on one person in his entire life.

Sasuke's eyes widened as cold sweat slid down his temple. One name was gasped on the raven's lips.

"N…Naruto."

_**Cliffhanger.**_

_**The End. **_

So tell me what ya think. ^_^ Was I too wordy with this story? Too… Bleh? Bland?


End file.
